Final Fantasy GX v 20
by rigby333
Summary: An odd event throws Final Fantasy X characters, and Yugioh Gx students, into a fight for their lives. this is my first story so don't be hating. this is version 2.0 don't question what happened to 1.0 it never existed. well it did... it's not important right now.
1. Chapter 1

Final Fantasy GX chapter 1 (see what I did there?)

First off since this is my first story I would like to say I do not own Final Fantasy X, or Yugioh Gx. Also I only own original characters if there are any. If they do come, beware people who review this beware. Furthermore I'm using my own made up history. Also spoilers for Final Fantasy X. I'll put in character descriptions for those that need them in at the end. 1 flock =15-20 monsters. All duel monsters will be in flocks.

* * *

It was a bright sunny day in Spira. Yuna and her guardians had defeated Sin. But it was learned that Sin was really the father of one of Yuna's guardians, Tidus. Sin was Sir Jecht, who had been a guardian to Yuna's father, High Lord Summoner Braska. While the first few days after Sin's defeat had been sad as realizations set in on Yuna and her guardians. But after that they celebrated. They had saved Spira. But little did they know a new problem was brewing.

(Duel monsters world, 11:15 a.m.)

"INCOMING" the yell was heard across the school yard. The yell belonged to the one and only Axel Brody. "We have a flock of Harpy Ladies coming in fast. Someone set up two Blaze-Accelerators! I'll set up a Tri-Blaze Accelerator."

"Sir, yes, sir!" said his crack squad of Obelisk Blue commandos.

As the Harpy Ladies attacked 3 Volcanic Scattershots took down most of the flock. But the remaining Harpy Ladies too off with 5 of the commandos.

Axel grimaced as he looked over what was left of his commandos. Out of the 30 commandos he had started with when they were transported back to the Duel monsters world, he only had 10 left. The Duel monsters took more everyday. While only 15 had been taken or killed, 5 had been wounded. 4 of the wounded commandos wouldn't live until the end of the week. The other one would be lucky to live until the end of the month. It would be easier to handle if they had been teleported here a month ago. But they had come only 3 days ago. Somehow the Duel monsters knew they were back. Once or twice they had spotted what appeared to be a giant fin a few miles away. No one, not even there aquatic duelist knew what Duel monster it was.

Meanwhile about 5 miles away, two more duelists were having a problem.

"Hey Jaden! We need Sparkman over here!". The person who called for Elemental HERO Sparkman was Jesse Andersan. A duelist who can speak to duel monsters while in the Human world. He had monsters of his own, but his 7 Crystal Beasts could only do so much. While he could summon his Rainbow Dragon, it takes a week to recharge once it's summoned in this world. He found that out the hard way since he and Jaden had been here for a 8 days.

"In a sec Jess, having some problems of my own. Sparkman take out the Sky Scouts! Avian, Burstinitrix fuse into Flamewing man and take care of the Gigaplants! Neos, take out Five-headed dragon then fuse with Yubel to form Neos Wiseman!"

That would be Jaden, Jesse's friend, and Jaden is one of the best duelists at Duel Academy. Or was in any case. They had been transported while they were about 5 miles away from duel academy exploring the island. So they were separated from their friends.

* * *

Now for descriptions :D

Axel Brody: He is an African American (I'm assuming here) duelist who was raised as a soldier. He is a genius duelist from the East Duel Academy who transferred over during Jaden's 3rd year at duel academy. He uses a Volcanic deck. when his dueldisk is not in duel mode he can shoot his cards with high precision and while he is in the Duel Monster world, he can shoot flaming cards.

Jesse Andersan: He is a duelist with a southern drawl. He is able to communicate with Duel monster spirits. He mainly communicates with his 7 Crystal Beasts. However he is able to communicate with any and all Duel spirits he sees. Such as Elemental HERO Neos, Winged Kuriboh, and Yubel. However he was shortly taken over by Yubel who at the time was evil. He then used the Field Spell advanced Dark Arts to turn his Crystal Beasts and Rainbow Dragon "dark".

Jaden Yuki: He is one of the best duelists of all time. He even beat Yugi Muto a.k.a. The King of Games on one occasion. He is able to speak with the Duel spirits, Elemental HERO Neos, Winged Kuriboh, and Yubel. He is also able to speak with the alien species the Neo Spacians. Which are Aliens that became his new deck in season 2 of GX. He also designed cards for a contest when he was a child. These cards include Dandylion and and Chrysalis Dolphin. At the end of season 3 he fused with the Spirit Yubel, who happened to be a card Jaden had in his childhood


	2. Chapter 2

Final Fantasy GX Chapter 2

I do not own Final Fantasy X or Yugioh Gx. They are owned by their own companies. I only own any OC's. Other info at the beginning of chapter 1. 1 pack is 1-15 Duel monsters.

Also BOO YAH! Two chapters in just two days? How great is that?

After the flock of Harpy Ladies attacked an hour ago, morale was down. His last ten commandos fit for duty barely wanted to move. Axel had to figure out something and fast. Unfortunately he wasn't sure quite what to do. If his friends Jaden and Jesse were here they'd be able to help easily. If only they could afford to be as carefree as those two. Suddenly alarms started going off.

"BWOOP! BWOOP! BWOOP! "Duel monsters sighted 1 mile out. I repeat, Duel monsters sighted 1 mile out." It was then that duelists at the top of the Academy send out Dragon monsters to deal with the Duel monsters. But then Axel got a strange report from the leader of Dragon Team A.

"Sir, the Duel monsters, th…they just cut down our dragons like they were nothing. They must be Dark Paladins, or Buster Bladers. There's not other explanation. Even our Five-headed Dragon was cut down like nothing and the weirdest thing sir, our Spyder, got a reading of them before it was destroyed by some sort of fire, they didn't have a type or attribute. We aren't sure what we're dealing with sir, but it isn't a pack of normal monsters." The leader reported.

"Alright," Axel growled, "keep me posted. This doesn't make any sense, no types, no attributes? What is going on?"

"Umm sir, one final thing, it appears that Jaden, and Jesse are in the pack. Should we attempt to contact them? Await your orders sir." Dragon Leader A said.

"No don't bother. Could be shape snatchers again. Unless they show signs of normal Jaden and Jesse behavior keep them away." Alex ordered in a softer voice.

"Of course sir. But what if it is them? Should we interrogate then to find out why they are with a pack of Duel monsters? Uh… huh… ok… Got you. Sir it appears one of our Drillroids are listening in on the conversation. So far we have the names of the two Duel monsters, there is one male and one female, the male is apparently named Tidus and he is a guardian to the Female, one Summoner Yuna. We don't have very good access too the computer storage since the attack. Maybe there's something in the archives? Wait there is also a ninja, apparently named Ninjiki." The Leader suggested.

"Alright, I'll get one of our techies on it A.S.A.P. and keep a look out for that Giant Fin. We don't want it sneaking up and killing us like those shape snatchers almost did yesterday." Axel said.

"Of course Sir. We will do our best to not have the Academy attacked. But if it does, how can we defeat it?" The leader asked nervously.

"We'll send in the Lightning brigade first, and if that doesn't work we'll try to bury it with a team or 30 Drillroids. Understood?" Axel said barely holding back the drill sergeant in him.

"Sir, yes, sir!" the leader replied loudly.

Alright another chapter done. Next chapter will be more about the "odd Duel monsters" so until then, later! Also as soon as my and my friends OC comes in beware for your lives. He has anger issues outside the story.

Axel: So this is what it's like outside the story huh?

Jaden: Yeah pretty sweet huh? What do you think Kuriboh?

Kuriboh: KURI! :D

Jaden: I'll take that as an I agree.


	3. Chapter 3

Final Fantasy GX Chapter 3

Axel: Hey, rigby, who the heck is this retard, named Ninjiki? He's kinda creeping me out…

Ninjiki: At least I'm not some wannabe. I'm an actual ninja, while you're just some soldier wannabe who can't even smart enough to kill someone BEFORE making demands.

Axel: THAT'S IT BUG BREATH! YOU'RE GONNA DIE!

Me: NOT INSIDE! If you wanna kill each other go outside. Right Jaden?

Jaden: Hey! Don't drag me into this.

Me : Uggh Axel and Ninjiki need therapy badly…

Ninjiki and Axel: WHAT WAS THAT?!

Me : Nothing! *runs and hides in woods*

Jaden: Well, since rigby isn't here I'll do the disclaimers. He does not own Yugioh Gx or Final Fantasy X. However he and his friend, AwesomGirlHanon122 do own Ninjiki the ninja.

Ninjiki: If a joke is made about that detail, I will hunt you down, gut you like a fish, and then turn your insides into human sushi.

Jaden: Ok then… START THE CHAPTER!

(Road to Luca 12:16 p.m.)

Tidus and Yuna were traveling to Luca to do a bit of shopping, since Tidus had to go back to his own time. Unfortunately, most of their Gil had been spent funding the merchant, O'aka. Fortunately they could afford to buy some clothes, and rent a room at a semi-decent hotel. Tidus had his sword, Stunning Steel and Yuna had her Rod of Wisdom. Unfortunately they were being followed by an assassin. But of course they didn't notice that. Why would they? That would be boring.

(Assassins hideout 2 days ago, 10:42 p.m.)

"Ninjiki, I want you to kill Tidus and Yuna. They killed Sin and saved Spira. As such our plans cannot continue. If you kill them we would compensate you nicely. However if you don't do as we ask, you may have an… accident." A shadowy figure told Ninjiki.

"Very well, but I want double … no triple my usual fee. Anyone who can kill Sin is sure to be a difficult target to kill. Also I expect funds, not part of my fee, to buy some new equipment. I will need about….hmmm I'd say enough for 100 potions, a weeks worth of food, and a new weapon. I'll take one third of my fee in advance and this better not be a trick. I've worked with your associates before and let's say… they didn't like their life after they betrayed me. Also is there anything special you would like me to do to them?" Ninjiki asked knowing if there was, he'd get a keepsake.

"Hmm yes, place this seed in there path. This will transport them to a different dimension. Then I'll give you the rest of your fee." The shadowy figure said. Then he stepped out of the shadows, and Ninjiki was surprised to see that the client, was High Summoner Braska.

"But sir," Ninjiki began. "Why would you want me to kill your daughter Yuna? She may be half Al-Bhed but she is also your flesh and blood. I will still do it but I want to know why you are doing this."

"Because, everyone is talking about my daughter, there is talk of replacing me as High Summoner, with Yuna. I'd be out of a job because of my own daughter, that foolish girl, Yuna. So if you do this I will give you quadruple your fee, which if I'm correct is about 20,000 Gil? If not I'll pay you that anyways."

"Sir, It shall be done." Ninjiki said before disappearing into a shadow behind him.

(Current day, 12:25 p.m.)

"Alright," Ninjiki said to himself, "they are about a mile away. I'll put the seed down here, and when they're almost to it, I'll hit it with one of my shurikens. That'll activate the portal, and send them to the other dimension."

(Tidus and Yuna, 12:25 p.m.)

"I wonder if the Blitzball stadium is open when the tournament is over? If not I'll go to a travel sphere and use it to get to a Blitzball game. Maybe I'll even finish the Jecht Shot then." Tidus said.

"Tidus, why don't you focus on something besides fighting and Blitzball for once? I enjoy watching you play but can't we just go to the temple, or do some shopping? I heard they got some new clothes, and maybe I can get another weapon to use." Yuna said excitedly.

"We can do a bit of shopping, after we see how much the room costs. If nothing else I'll figure out how to get some Gil , so we can at least get you a new Weapon., how does that sound Yuna? Hey! Look a weapon shop, normally I'd be confused, but New Business are opening everyday. Hmmm it's called Cid's airship weapon store. Hey maybe your uncle works there? If nothing else we can get you a new weapon." Tidus said calmly.

As the walked into the store Yuna noticed a weapon that caught her eye.

"Hmm the Magick Pistol huh? Tidus can we afford it? It costs about 120 Gil. Hmm it's powered by magic and apparently it is able to shoot twelve projectiles at a time. It also takes only twelve seconds to charge to full power. Oh Tidus this is wonderful." Yuna said happily.

"Yeah we can afford it Yuna, we won't be able to buy anything in Luca besides a room, but that shouldn't be a problem. Wait maybe we can trade your Rod of Wisdom for it? They cost about the same, and the extra abilities you've put on the Rod makes it worth more. So it makes both normal sense, and business sense to trade it." Tidus said noticing the look in Yuna's eye.

So they traded for the weapon, got some money from selling things they didn't need. They went about a mile before they saw something metal fly to the ground in front of them, and activate what looked like a portal. Unfortunately the Gil that Yuna and Tidus had didn't come with them. But their weapons, armor, and items did. As they were pulled into the tunnel, a purple flash of color went past them, apparently being pulled in more strongly then Tidus and Yuna had been. After the light disappeared they landed on something hard. When they awoke they saw they were in a Desert and 5 monsters were headed towards them. One of the monsters had 5 heads. Yuna and Tidus got ready for a battle.

Me: There chapter 3 done. Luckily I outran Axel and Ninjiki in the river. Good thing neither of them can swim. I sent out a Duel monster to bring them to safety.

Jaden: At least you didn't leave them to die I guess.

Tidus: So finally, I can come out and talk. Took you long enough rigby. I thought you had forgotten about me and Yuna. Speaking of Yuna, where is she?

Me: I think I saw her heading towards the river with her Magick Pistol. Does she have a problem with mean people?

Tidus: Yeah, why?

Me: Jaden send someone out to bring Yuna back before she kills Axel and Ninjiki. She can kill them after the story.

Jaden: Yeah sure.

Me: Read, Review, and Fav. Until next time, later!


	4. Chapter 4

Final Fantasy GX Chapter 4: An odd coincidence (What did you think of the name of the chapter? I won't ask this again I swear.)

Ninjiki: Ok, rigby, I'll make this simple, WHERE THE HECK HAVE YOU BEEN? IT'S BEEN LIKE 4 DAYS SINCE YOU WERE HERE! You better have a good answer or I'm turning you into sushi.

Me: Well you see, the thing about this is…. Ummm… I kinda didn't feel… like… writing…

Ninjiki: Oh, is that all? Well I guess that makes complete and perfect sen- I'M GONNA MAKE YOUR INSIDES INTO SUSHI AND THEN EAT IT WITH CHOPSTICKS!

Me: Umm someone help here? At least hand me a weapon?

Everyone else: *runs to other side of planet*

Me: Oh great. *phone starts ringing* Now what?

Tidus over the phone: We ran because we don't wanna be sushi… but I did leave you an extra Stunning steel I had… sooo later.

Me: Before I die, I'd like to say that I don't own Final Fantasy X or Yugioh Gx. However my friend AwesomeGirlHanon1122 and I do own Ninjiki.

Ninjiki: If a joke about that is made, I'll turn you into human sushi like my soon to be dead friend here, rigby.

Me: Start the chapter…

(Duel Spirits world, 2:15 p.m.)

Well they heard the odd monsters before they saw them. It started as a high pitched scream in the distance. However what confused them the most, is that while they had seen every monster and every desert in Spira, they hadn't heard these yells and didn't recognize the surrounding desert. But as the motto of the guardians had become during the journey, never be confused, and be ready for everything. So as they saw the monsters incoming from the distance they readied themselves for a fight.

"Ok Yuna, our first job is to kill those monsters, then find out where we are. We may find some Al-Bhed out here in the desert. After that we can find transportation to Besaid." Tidus said, sure that they were still in Spira. How wrong he was.

"Right" Yuna said somewhat anxiously.

Just then they saw the creatures, two dragons that had red eyes, and black scales, a small orange dragon, a yellow dragon with red spots, and a giant dragon with 5 heads, with each head being a different element. There was a fire head, wind head, water head, earth head, and darkness head. Both Tidus and Yuna both noticed this and were slightly confused.

"That's an odd looking beast. I wonder what it's called." Tidus said slightly amazed.

"I'm not sure, but I wonder why It doesn't appear to have a head of the light element?" Yuna asked puzzled.

"I'm not sure but it looks like it's hanging back from the others. Maybe it's there to kill us if the other 4 don't?" Tidus said.

As the 4 dragons attacked Tidus and Yuna suddenly got odd visors that told them information about the monsters.

"The black dragons are called Red-eyes Black Dragon, it is a level 7 monsters with a total of 4400 hp. The orange dragon is a level 4 monster named Baby Dragon, it has 1900 hp. The yellow dragon is a level 5 monster named Curse of Dragon it has 3500 hp. The large five-headed dragon is a level 12 monster named Five-Headed Dragon, its hp is 10,000." The visor fed into their ears through ear pieces.

As the visor finished Baby Dragon attacked. Tidus easily killed it with a single swing of his sword. Next the Red-Eyes Black Dragons attacked, they took a few minutes to destroy, they almost burnt Yuna and Tidus to a crisp, but Yuna used her filled her Magick Pistol with water magic and used it to douse the flames. Then as the Dragons got tired Yuna shot one with Lightning magic, and the other Tidus sliced in half. Then the monster named Curse of Dragon attacked. Tidus couldn't hit it since it was flying so high in the sky, so Yuna shot it with Water magic and brought it down. Then the Five-Headed dragon started coming down to attack them.

Oddly, a shuriken knocked it off course. They recognized it as the one that hit the ground in front of them, just before the portal opened. Then they saw a purple ninja, who they later learned was named Ninjiki, running up the back of the monster. He gave Yuna enough time to try something. She spent twelve seconds charging up here Magick Pistol with Light magic then she shot the whole charge at once. She then passed out. Luckily her aim was true and the shot killed the beast in one hit. The ninja appeared to be hurt so Tidus quickly went over to check on him.

"Hey, ninja, are you ok? If not I'll share a potion with you." Tidus said calmly until he realized he and Yuna didn't have the potions they had bought. Tidus was annoyed until the ninja started speaking.

"I am fine no thanks to you. However I was ordered to kill you and Yuna. But until she is well again. I shall assist you in finding out where we are. My customers orders were to send you two here. He said something about this being a alternate dimension." Ninjiki said calmly

"Why should I believe a single word you're saying? You sent us here, and probably gave us these visor things. I can't even get them off." Tidus finished somewhat angered at Ninjiki.

"If I wanted to kill you I could've let the monsters do it. Even with your fancy visors who do you think made them take so long to get here? Plus I believe I was here once, many years ago. Your visors have a truth detector in them, unless you heard a loud beep during anything I've been saying I'm telling the truth. They are given to those who are worthy. I was worthy those man years ago, but now I am not worthy. Probably because, you know, I'm an assassin now. But yours appear to be newer then the one I had. Whoever made them must have upgraded the technology." Ninjiki said.

"Alright you can tag along for now, but if you try to kill us, not even you can dodge magic going 100 m.p.h. If you hurt either of us, you're a dead man. But if you can find out where we are, maybe I'll let you live a bit longer." Tidus said.

"Agreed" Ninjiki said, secretly relieved. He knew what a capable fighter Tidus was, Tidus could strike nearly as fast as one of Yuna's magic bullets. So he knows betraying them at this time wouldn't be wise. Even for an imbecile.

"Hey, are you guys alright? We heard a fight over here." A young and perky voice called from over the hill.

Me: *Gets ready to shoot Ninjiki* Any last words? I'm glad I remembered I live in a state where almost everyone owns a gun.

Ninjiki: Yes, please don't kill me, you need me in the story. Also, who else would've tried to kill your brother?

Me: You did that? I was grounded for a week because of you. *puts down rifle he was going to use*

Ninjiki: see I knew you could be reasonable.

Me: *pulls out shotgun* I'm gonna make you hurt. *starts shooting off Ninjiki's limbs*

15 minutes late…

Me: There I think that's all.

Tidus: What the heck happened here?

Me: Can I borrow a phoenix down, and a Hi-Potion? I killed Ninjiki.

Tidus: At least he didn't kill you… here *hands rigby the items* what'd you use? A sharp knife?

Me: no, a shotgun.

Tidus: ok then…

Me: Oh yeah, I almost forgot, longest chapter, the visors work like the Digivices from Digimon, and remember to read, review, and fav. Until next time, later!


End file.
